fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Plesiosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Plesiosaurus (pleh-see-oh-sawr-us, meaning "Near To Lizard") is a small to medium-sized passive aquatic prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils & Archeology mod. They are cathermal, meaning active throughout the day and night, and are the largest purely aquatic piscivores, meaning they only eat fish, at approximately 4.5 blocks long and half a block tall. There is no size difference between male and female, but males have a distinct texture difference being much brighter colored. Newborns are 0.7 blocks long, and are fully grown in 7 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. They can drop plesiosaurus meat, plesiosaurus teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Plesiosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Mood does not effect the plesiosaurus' behavior, as they are passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the plesiosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a plesiosaur. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are aquatic reptiles, they hatch from egg sacs that need to be placed in water. BEHAVIOR Plesiosaurus are calm passive mobs that will wander the ocean looking for fish or spawn to eat. They will never attack or counterattack any other mob, not even the prehistoric fish, as they are small and have no natural weapons. Oddly enough however, they can break any blocks weaker than iron (excluding reinforced glass). They can be quite fast while in water, but they require at least 2 blocks of water to swim properly, and they may become stuck on nearby lilypads if the plesiosaurus float to the surface. They will not suffocate when put on land, but they cannot move when out of water either. They have no prey despite technically being carnivores, and their predators are liopleurodon, mosasaurus, sarcosuchus, and spinosaurus. They will crowd around and attempt to attack the nautilus, but this seems to be bugged. Also They Can Ride Minecart Plesiosaurus will interact with the bubble blower, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They cannot however interact with scratching posts or tethered logs. Adult plesiosaurs can breed and lay egg sacs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Plesiosaurus is automatically tamed when hatched from an egg sac, as the player is always within 6 blocks of the sac hatching. If the plesiosaurus is somehow not tamed at birth, it can be tamed with a whip. A tamed plesiosaurus can be ordered by an empty shell. They are not rideable after being tamed, as they are too small to carry a players weight. FEEDING Plesiosaurus is a piscivore that will not hunt any other mob or eat plants. This makes them much more dependent on the player than most other mobs, as they require constant hand-feeding or dropping food near them. Plesiosaurus will eat all vanilla fish, all mod fish (alive and cooked, in item form only), fish spawn, and Sio-Chiu-Le. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-02-21 19.50.00.png|Two male plesiosaurus 2017-02-21 19.50.22.png|Female plesiosaurus 2017-02-21 19.51.00.png|Several baby plesiosaurus Plesiosaur DNA-1.png|Plesiosaurus DNA Plesiosaur Egg7.3.png|Plesiosaurus sac 2017-02-21 19.58.35.png|Dinopedia entry Dl01XPj.png|Plesiosaurus preview 2017-02-21 19.54.32.png|Plesiosaurus being killed by a sarcosuchus 2018-04-29_07.22.06.png|a plesiosaurus about to be killed by a liopleurodon 2018-04-29_07.52.34.png|a mosasaur abut to eat a plesiosaurus 2018-05-05_13.43.11.png|a plesiosaur hunting some nautilus |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Note: The plesiosaurus is simply known as a plesiosaur in Build 7.2 and below. Plesiosaurs (meaning "Near To Lizard") are prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. It grows to an approximate size of 6 blocks tall and 11 blocks long in 7 Minecraft days. It can drop plesiosaur meat, plesiosaur teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR The plesiosaur is a semi-aquatic creature, meaning it can live on land as well as in the water. It has difficulties moving on land, so it is advisable to keep it in water (the eggs must be hatched on land, however). Plesiosaurs are piscivores and will therefore catch fish for themselves when in water. Their only predators are liopleurodon and mosasaurus, and they will not fight back against attacks. Adult plesiosaurs breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Plesiosaurs are easily tamable. You simply have to stand within six blocks of the egg as it hatches or hand-feed it fish. A plesiosaur can be ordered by an empty shell. .]] RIDING Tamed plesiosaurs are rideable when they reach adulthood at seven days old. When ridden, the plesiosaur won't go hungry or grow up. It can be controlled only if the player is holding a Whip. Land movement uses the same WASD controls as normal movement. In water, however, the player must look up to swim upward and look down to swim downward. Please note that you can still drown while riding a plesiosaur underwater. It is not recommended that you dive for long periods of time without an enchantment or drinking a potion of water breathing. FEEDING Plesiosaurs fish for food on their own, but can also be hand-fed fish, Sio-Chiu-Le, and raw chicken. They do not eat from feeders. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2014-07-28_17.17.51.png|A plesiosaur moving on land. 2013-09-04_20.40.44.png|An adult plesiosaur. Plesiosaurs.png|Two adult plesiosaurs on land with an infant in the water. 2015-04-30_22.30.11.png|Two plesiosaurs swimming with some squids. Underwater.png|A player riding a plesiosaur underwater. Plesio DinoPedia.png|The plesiosaurus DinoPedia entry. Plesiosaur DNA-0.png|Plesiosaur DNA Plesiosaur Egg.png|Plesiosaur egg 2015-08-17_15.33.21.png|A Plesiosaur laying on the beach Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Jurassic Sea Animals Category:Mobs Category:Piscivores Category:Neutral Category:Sea Creatures Category:Sauropterygians Category:Plesiosauria Category:Animalia Category:Carnivores